


[Podfic of] Abduction of Myth

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Big Bang, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the End of Season 5: Dean is kind of, sort of, not really fitting into his apple pie life when Bobby comes to him with a case. Seems somebody has started abducting Sam’s old girlfriends – dead and alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Abduction of Myth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abduction of Myth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948524) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

Download  
---  
[M4B](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Abduction-of-Myth.m4b) (163.08 MB, 05:45:35)  
Table of Contents  
Part 1 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Abduction-of-Myth-Part-1.mp3) (45.14 MB, 1:04:51)  
Part 2 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Abduction-of-Myth-Part-2.mp3) (42.93 MB, 1:01:39)  
Part 3 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Abduction-of-Myth-Part-3.mp3) (41.69 MB, 0:59:50)  
Part 4 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Abduction-of-Myth-Part-4.mp3) (41.22 MB, 0:59:09)  
Part 5 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Abduction-of-Myth-Part-5.mp3) (40.27 MB, 0:57:46)  
Part 6 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Abduction-of-Myth-Part-6.mp3) (26.35 MB, 0:37:30)  
The River of Styx |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/What-Dreams-May-Come.mp3) (21.08 MB, 0:30:27)  
Crosspost  
This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/abduction-of-myth/) website.


End file.
